


Rolan/Tiny

by RegulusLi



Series: Random Collections [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegulusLi/pseuds/RegulusLi
Summary: An random PWP taking place in my NYC series that I never published.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Rolan/Lokelani
Series: Random Collections [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080437
Kudos: 2





	Rolan/Tiny

这个吻开始得毫无征兆。

Lokelani甚至没有深吸口气的机会，Rolan就这么直直闯了进来，用和他闯入Lolelani的生活时相同的，强硬而又猛烈的姿态，在他生命里留下一道粗糙的，无论他如何尝试都无法抹去的印记。

Rolan的手指穿过他太久没有修剪的砖红色长发，几乎硬扯地扯掉发绳，突如其来地拉扯感从Lokelani喉咙里逼出一声低吟，这给了Rolan将自己的舌头挤进他口腔里的机会。这个吻热烈而有绵长，仿佛包含了一年来所有想说却没能说出口的话。

Lokelani知道他应该结束这个吻，他们应该坐下来谈一谈，至少应该让Rolan坐下来，给他泡一杯热茶或者热可可，老天，他整个人都冷冰冰的。但在他后背抵上门板的那一刻，他却只是将这个浑身冰凉的混蛋搂得更紧，直到胸膛紧贴在一起，隆隆的心跳声合在一起打着激烈而有眩晕的节奏。

这大概全是一场梦吧，Lokelani想道，接下来他便会从美梦中惊醒，拿起手机拨通那个了熟于心的号码，只得到“对方无服务，语音信箱已满”的提示。

对于投身于军旅生涯的人来说，一年半载无法联系上不是什么稀奇的事，但Lokelani在去年十一月最后一次见到Rolan，看着他摔门而去的时候，不知为何产生或许再也不会再见的恐惧。

“是我不够努力吗？你这个时候还能胡思乱想。”Rolan不满地问道，他抬起头看着自己，墨色的眼睛里只剩下Lokelani张口结舌的傻样。

“不，我只是……我们应该……”他试图抓住自己理智的尾巴，但紊乱的呼吸和发软的膝盖告诉他，这情况早已过了能够好好谈谈的时机。

“你想说的都在那三十条语音留言里，现在该轮到我了。”Rolan更进一步地将Lokelani推搡到门廊和客厅之间储物室的门上，沿着他的下颚一路亲吻到颈侧和耳朵，轻咬着他的耳骨低声说道。

Lokelani的回答在Rolan膝盖挤进他双腿之间并且向上一顶的时候，化作了一声长长的呻吟。该死的，在双手不受控制般的撕扯Rolan外套和毛衣的时候，他自暴自弃地骂道。

潮湿冰凉的外套和丑陋的褐色毛衣被拖拽下来扔到走廊另一头时，Lokelani已经气喘吁吁，而下身更是在内裤里硬的发疼。他仰起下巴任Rolan在他脖子和肩膀上啃咬出青紫的牙印和吻痕，身上当作睡衣的帽衫早就不知去向，Rolan一手掐捏着他的后颈，一手伸进睡裤里，隔着内裤揉捏起他的屁股。

窗外飞驰而过的警车声让两个人都身体一僵，Rolan同样气喘吁吁地退开来，才发现Lokelani正盯着自己腰上的枪套，他双手停在Rolan的腰带上，略微打着颤，不知是想继续下去还是就此打住。

“如果你不想……”Rolan被自己沙哑的声音吓了一跳，他深呼吸着稳住自己的心跳，轻轻攥住Lokelani的双手，舔舔下唇试图找到一点还没有全部集中到自己阴茎上的理智。

没等他说完，Lokelani就低头重重的地吻了上来，他一边啃咬舔弄着Rolan的嘴唇，一边拽着他的T恤衫，倒退着往客厅里走。Rolan本没想从这个甜蜜过了头的吻里分神的，但如果他们想安全穿过堆满东西的客厅，没有点儿额外的帮助大概是没法顺利移到卧室的。

不，没有人能说Lokelani是个囤积狂，没有人。

途中踢掉的靴子滚到某个角落发出哐当的声响，Rolan揽着Lokelani的腰，引着他避开走道边的矮柜和书架，直到Lokelani一边亲吻他的嘴角和脸颊，一边反手打开卧室的门时，Rolan才几乎松了一口气。他能在巴格达带着目标一路躲避追捕和刺杀地逃出城，却没法让Lokelani好好脱掉他的裤子。

和在战场上一样，他想都没想，身体本能就仗着力量上的优势，将Lokelani死死按在了卧室的门上，一路顺着脖颈向下亲吻，火热而饱满的胸膛在他的嘴唇下剧烈起伏，简直像是将硬挺的乳尖往他嘴里送，于是他张口就将颤巍巍的胸肉含进了嘴里，又咬又舔地拉扯出一片潮湿，而Lokelani在上方发出的，故意压低了的呻吟和喘息，在他听来火辣催情却还远远不够。

十多年前在军队里练出的一身肌肉现在只剩下轮廓，火热的身体柔软而又肉感十足，Rolan顺着同样是砖红色的体毛亲吻，舔过依稀留着线条的腹部，在他咬住小腹一小块软肉的时候，成功从Lokelani嗓子逼出一声惊喘。

当Rolan终于跪坐在地毯上，仰头看着他将他的睡裤连着内裤一起褪下来时，Lokelani拔高了声音，打着颤推上Rolan的肩膀，“不，Rolan，等一下……”

作为回答，Rolan将Lokelani完全硬起的阴茎完全含入口中，直至顶端顶到自己喉咙，抬起眼睛意料之中地看到Lokelani仰起头发出长长呻吟的样子。一层薄汗附在他皮肤上，在昏黄的灯光下看起来闪闪发光犹如神迹，这让Rolan只想伏在他脚边，用嘴唇和手掌膜拜他每一寸肌肤，捕捉他发出的每一个声响，在日出时亲吻直到时间尽头。

他双手按住Lokelani的胯部让他停止扭动身体，才开始缓慢而磨人地舔弄起口中的阴茎。舌面重重的舔过火热硬气上的每一道血管和筋脉，从头到根吞含下去，再整个退开来只吮吸起冒着前液的头部，直到Lokelani忍不住攥住Rolan的卷发，他才咧起嘴角再次吞吐起来。

头顶的呻吟一声响过一声，Lokelani腹部的肌肉也紧绷起来，他自诩不是个清心寡欲的人，但诊所的工作让他每天回家之后连自己撸一把的力气都没有，正因如此，这样的刺激没几下就让他感到一股热流顺着小腹蔓延开来。膝盖发软得支撑不住自己的身体，而Rolan趁着这个空档，掐捏起肉感十足的臀部，并且用手指撩拨似的戳弄起他身后的小洞。

没有女性身体自我润滑能力的甬道干涩而紧致，Lokelani紧绷的身体更是连一根手指都塞不进去，于是Rolan改变策略，一边吮吸吞弄着濒临爆发的阴茎，一边双手揉搓掐捏他的臀部和大腿，果然没过多久Lokelani便拉扯着他的头发想令他退开。Rolan鼻腔发出满意的哼哧声，捏着他的肉臀将他紧紧按向自己，浓稠火热的精液喷涌而出，被他一滴不漏地吞咽了下去。

Lokelani俯下身，原本紧绷的手指放松开来，轻柔地梳理过Rolan已经散乱开来的卷发，他看起来想说点什么，嘴唇张阖了几次最后却只是摇了摇头，低头舔上Rolan的嘴角，退开来后Rolan盯着他舔过自己嘴唇的舌尖，大脑短路了几秒才意识到Lokelani舔走了留在自己嘴角的，属于他的精液。

这热辣得过于犯规，Rolan一时间说不上自己是想要尖叫，还是想要将Lokelani按到地上操到连一根手指都抬不起来。那个总是衣冠整洁，连领带都打得一丝不苟的Mahi‘ai医生，现在基本算是骑在自己身上，舔着自己嘴角的精液残余，这感觉就像是亵渎了自己的神明。

“我们应该到床上去。”Rolan听见自己低哑的声音这样说道，他几乎要对自己的自制力鼓鼓掌了，全裸的Lokelani就在他面前，Well，应该说就在他身上，而他的阴茎还挤在裤子里。

“嗯？”Lokelani眯着眼睛亲吻他的脸颊和耳朵，只从喉咙里发出模糊的轻哼。

“我不介意就在这里操你，但我相信在床上你会更舒服点。”不等Lokelani做出任何回应，Rolan双手揽住他的大腿，一把将他抱了起来。Lokelani发出一声惊呼，但最后只是搂住了Rolan的脖子，乖巧地用双腿夹住他的腰。

想要把一米八几的前任陆军军医先生抱起来不算是件容易的事，但要让Rolan说，这可比当年在沙漠里搬的行囊容易多了。

Rolan最后亲了一下近在眼前的胸口，接着一把将Lokelani扔到了床上。床垫发出凄厉的吱嘎声响，Lokelani稳住自己才用手肘撑起身体，微微张着嘴看Rolan解下腰间的枪套和腰带，弯腰卸下脚腕上的枪套之后，终于脱下了自己的长裤，冲着Lokelani扯了扯嘴角，才故意缓慢地将身上最后一层布料褪下来。

作为前任狙击手，Rolan不可能错过在看到自己翘起阴茎时，Lokelani吞咽滚动的喉结。他爬上床，满意地看着Lokelani自动张开了双腿，半是期待半是紧张地看着自己。

扩张准备总是个过于磨人的过程，Rolan对于自己总是早有准备的习惯谢天谢地，他是真的没想到Lokelani家里会连润滑剂和安全套都没有。他三根手指陷在Lokelani滚烫的身体里，反复按压揉搓着那处小小的凸起。

Lokelani拱起腰，双腿大张着打着颤，侧头将脸藏在枕头里，想要压低自己发出的，让他脸红到耳朵尖儿的呻吟叫喊。第四根手指试探地在小洞边缘按压揉弄，Rolan依依不舍地放过已经被啃咬到青紫的脖子，直起身看着身下的梦中人。

肩膀和颈侧，甚至胸口都是吻痕和牙印，Rolan不知道Mahi'Ai医生明天要怎么和诊所的同事解释，手臂和胸口的纹身都因为过量的快感而紧绷起来。Rolan将Lokelani的一条腿架到自己肩上，一手按住他的喉咙，缓慢地将硬到发疼的已经推进被四根手指撑开的后穴。

Lokelani发出的呻吟都带上了哭腔，他费力地睁开眼睛，蒙着水汽的金褐色像是看着他又像是已经失了焦。Rolan无意识地收紧了手指，直到他整根没入Lokelani身体里，大口喘着气停下来时，才听到Lokelani窒息地抽气声。

“老天，我……” Rolan赶忙松开手，但所有的话都梗在喉咙里，Lokelani颈间赫人的红色指印像是浓烈的催情剂，他咬住下唇，直起身双手抓起Lokelani的大腿，掐捏着让它们向后大张开来，才整根抽出再重重的地操弄进去。

情事失去了原有的节奏，Lokelani的叫床声也变了调子，才发泄过不久的阴茎又有了硬起来的架势，Rolan调整角度每一下都顶上那个让Lokelani尖叫的地方。他的大腿都发起抖来，腹部肌肉紧缩起伏让Rolan清楚地知道他又临近高潮。

我想要看他失控的样子，我想要看他陷入情欲之中迷失自我的样子，我想要看他因为快感而哭泣的样子。Rolan屏住呼吸按压下来，让Lokelani整个人几乎都对折过来，一下重过一下地撞进已经被操的通红的屁股。

Lokelani拽着床单的手不自觉地向下，胡乱想要寻找发泄的出口。Rolan一把按住他的手腕，在他能开口抗议之前，用嘴唇堵住了所有的声音，用最后几次操弄将他逼上一个浑身颤抖的干高潮。

可怜的阴茎颤动了几下，什么都没能射出来，Rolan也不再为难已经年过四十的Mahi‘ai医生。最后抽插几次，在Lokelani整个身体陷入高潮余韵里时，Rolan将滚烫的液体灌进安全套里。

“谢谢你等我回来。”他额头抵着Lokelani的额头轻声说道，他一时间不确定身下汗淋淋的男人是不是还有意识。

“我可想你了，你这个混蛋。”Lokelani睁开眼睛哑着嗓子回答道，Rolan差点笑出了声。

等Rolan将安全套丢进浴室的垃圾桶里再回到卧室，打算叫Lokelani起来洗个澡，或许可以一起洗个澡的时候，才发现医生先生已经抱着枕头进入了梦乡。

他在床边坐下，视线扫过印在他喉咙，手腕和大腿上的青紫掐痕，还有臀间隐约可见的湿润痕迹，感到自己的阴茎又不争气地跳动了一下。

Lokelani需要休息，而Rolan有足够的自制力让他等到明天早上，大概.

-fin-


End file.
